There Is No Such Thing As Wrong
by SouthernConstellations
Summary: Bella has been having some very inapropriate fantasies and is afraid to indulge in them with her boyfriend, Edward, afraid that he'll think she's a freak. So she hires Jasper to help her out. JasperxBella EdwardxBella All human Lemons BDSM
1. First Taste

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I _shouldn't_ have been doing this. It was wrong, immoral, twisted . . . Not to mention illegal to top it off. But I just _had _to. And not just because I already handed the check to Alice, but because I'd been waiting _so _long for this. I'd had these fantasies . . . these sick, twisted fantasies . . . ever since I was a teenager. Not once had I ever truly indulged in them. But tonight, that was all going to change.

I was pacing nervously back and forth across the kitchen of my house. No, correction, not my house. My _boyfriend's _house. Edward's house. And that was the icing on the immoral cake. Everything I was going to do today was wrong, but adultery really just topped it all off. I didn't want to cheat on Edward, but I had to. Because if I didn't . . . Well he'd leave me. It doesn't make sense, but it's true. If I tried to indulge in my twisted fantasies with Edward . . . before I practiced, he'd get so freaked out he'd leave me. And I would understand.

But I couldn't let that happen. No matter what horrible thing I did, it couldn't be denied that I loved Edward. So, so much. Enough to cheat on him to keep him from leaving me, even though it killed me a little inside. But, I reminded myself, it would hurt a lot more if he left me forever.

When the doorbell rang I almost had a heart attack. I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans and took a deep breath before plastering a friendly smile on my face and answering the door. In the doorway stood a gorgeous man. He had the picture perfect combination of honey blonde curls and bright blue eyes. He was at least half a foot taller then me and was almost as pale. He was dressed in jeans and a plain white t-shirt. A pair of aviators hung from the collar of his shirt.

He hardly looked like a prostitute.

He looked me up and down briefly, studying my loose jeans and over sized sweatshirt. "I clearly have the wrong address," he said with a slight southern accent, his voice surprisingly arrogant, tilting his head back slightly to check the number on the door.

"No," I said automatically, "You have the right address. You're Jasper, right?"

He looked surprised. "And that would make you Isabella?" he asked with a smile.

"Well uh yeah, yeah I am- come in," I said awkwardly. I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans again. God this was so awkward! At least for me anyway.

He stepped inside and looked around appreciatively. "Nice place," he complimented. I wondered if this was the way he acted around all his . . . clients. Or maybe he just realized how new I was at this and wasn't afraid to be casual around me.

"Would you like to take a seat?" I asked nervously, gesturing to the parlor. If you asked me though, it was just a fancy living room with no TV.

"Of course Izzy," he said without missing a beat, his voice silky as he gave me a nickname nobody had ever called me before.

"Are you thirsty? I have ice tea, do you want any?" I asked, watching him from the kitchen while I grabbed the pitcher of ice tea out of the fridge.

"Sure," he said with a flawless smile. I gave him a curious glance as I poured the glasses. He was very . . . confident. I hadn't exactly expected a prostitute to be this cocky. Actually, I hadn't been sure what to expect, seeing as I'd never met a prostitute before.

I took the two glasses over to him and handed one to him before sitting down next to him.

"Thanks," he said, taking a sip from it.

"I know this probably seems weird - " I began my nervous rant.

"Not really," he inerupted me. Well, of course it didn't seem weird to _him. _He's a hooker!

"But-but I'm really new at this. I've never bought a . . . a -" I stammered out.

"A prostitute?" he finished for me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I mumbled. I hadn't wanted to say it. Even though I paid two grand for him to be here, I didn't want to offend him. And he obviously saw that.

"You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings Izzy," he told me, "I _am _a prostitute and I'm perfectly alright with that."

I didn't know what to say to that. I cleared my throat. "So um . . ." I began again, "I'm really new at this. But my boyfriend, Edward . . . He's away on business for a month and . . ."

"You've been feeling lonely?" he guessed.

"No," I said, "No that's not it. He just left a couple days ago. But - but I've had some . . . fantasies for a while. And I've always been too afraid of scaring my boyfriends away with them. Because these fantasies they're . . . they're wrong."

"Mind if I say somethign Izzy? The thing is, I don't very much like that word; wrong," he said, "In my world, nothing is wrong. There is different, there is unusual, there is unconvientinal. But I don't believe there is such a thing as wrong."

"Oh well . . . Okay," I said, surprised by his outburst, "But the point is that since Edward's away . . . I figured that maybe now I could get some practice, so I don't scare him away if I try any of this out on him. And I thought . . . I thought that if I tried it with a prostitute . . . Then it wasn't really cheating - It's just . . . paying someone for a service."

"So what exactly did you have in mind?" he asked with a smirk. Again I had expected him to get offended.

"Didn't Alice tell you what I was - uh looking for," I stumbled over the words and blushed a bit.

"No, not really. Just that you were a friend of her's with some fantasies she wanted to try out," he said, still smiling.

My best friend Alice she was . . . Well, she was a pimp basically. She owned a male strip club and wasn't too shy about renting 'her boys' out to anybody for a nice slice of the profits. I'd told her about my problem and she'd told me she would work something out with one of her boys and get me a good deal. She'd told me she'd give me Jasper for two hours for a thousand dollars if I promised not to damage him psychically, apparently that cost more.

"Well . . . for some time I've had a bit of a BDSM fetish," I forced myself to say. I looked at him, wincing, but he was smiling.

"Are you interested in being a dom or a sub?" he asked curiously, as if this was a totally acceptable topic of conversation. Like he was asking me what kind of dressing I wanted on my salad.

"Uh . . . I think I might be a switch," I said, "I know I must seem more like a submissive - But that's only because I'm really out of my element right now. But I think I could be a dominant if I tried. I've had fantasies about both." I wasn't exactly comfortable with all this yet, but Jasper was just so . . . casual about all this. As if it _was _just business.

"So which did you have in mind for today?" he asked, perfectly at ease.

"Uh I was hoping to be . . . to be a uh - dominatrix," I said, wincing against, "If you don't mind."

God, I seemed _nothing _like a dominatrix right then. But I felt that I _could _be. That inside me I had the potential.

"There are a lot of things I don't mind for two thousand dollars Izzy," he said.

"Anyway, I was thinking of a pleasure pet sort of thing today," I explained, "I've never done this before and I just want to get my feet wet. I don't plan on doing anything too crazy yet."

"Alright. Wanna get started?" he asked.

"Yes. Go upstairs and into the first room on the left. Strip, kneel by the door, and wait for me," I commanded, getting into the zone. This was my first time in any BDSM setting, but I've been fantasizing about it for years. I had the mind set down.

"Yes Mistress Isabella," he said without even a hint of a smirk. His demeanor had shifted instantaniously. Once I told him I wanted to get started, he was like a different person. All the cockiness faded and he was automatically submissive. Like he was clocking in for work.

He placed his glass on the end table and went upstairs. I tried to tone down my excitement even after he was gone, but I felt it bubbling up inside of me. How long had I waited for this? At least ten years. Ever since I was fifteen I'd had BDSM related interests. I was twenty five now and I'd never done _anything _about them. But now I was . . . with a male prostitute. Somehow that thought aroused me further. He was a little whore that one, a sexy little whore. My sexy little whore for the next two hours hours.

I put the two glasses in the sink and went upstairs, but not in the room where Jasper was. I'd sent him to the guest bedroom, not liking the idea of doing anything with him in the bedroom I shared with Edward. I went into our bedroom and refused to look at our bed or pictures of us as I went into my closet. In the very back there was a box full of items I had bought the other day. All BDSM related. I'd felt dirty buying them but now, I really did not give a damn.

I stripped down and put on the outfit I'd bought. A thong that barely covered my front with a little patch of silk but left my entire ass exposed, and a laced up corset that left my breasts completely exposed as well. I had considered buying high leather boots because they were so typical dominatrix, but I changed my mind. Instead I put on a pair of black strappy heels. I went over to the bathroom, imagining the way Jasper would be kneeling naked by the door, hearing my high heels clicking against the marble floors, knowing I was up here.

I went to the bathroom and took my time straightening my hair so that it hung flatly, with no volume what-so-ever. I knew I should've been taking advantage of the time I had with Jasper - considering how expensive it was. But thinking of him kneeling and naked and waiting for me . . . It just made me really hot. I'd keep him waiting.

Finally I decided that I was done getting ready - after about a half an hour. I had my makeup done perfectly, my hair perfect, my outfit . . . slutty, very slutty. It was all perfect. I smiled to myself as I went over to the guest bedroom. I thought I was going to burst with excitement when I opened the door. I was right. When I opened the door, I had my breath taken away. He was stunning. No wonder he cost five hundred dollars an hour.

His body was so . . . amazing. His skin was pale but with no tan lines at all. His chest was amazing, toned and muscled. His hips cut into a sexy 'V' shape, pointing down to his manhood. His cock was like the rest of him - impressive.

He didn't look up at me when I walked in and shut the door behind me. I liked that. He kept his eyes downcast, his hands clasped behind his back. I ran my fingers through his blonde curls. God, they were so soft. I liked petting them.

"For this session, you will not speak. Understood pet?" I said, "You may answer without words."

He nodded.

"Good boy," I praised, surprised by how easy this was coming to me so far, "Now show me some affection." He did so. He moved so that he was on his hands and knees, and began licking at my bare ankles, just above the straps of my heels. His tongue felt good against my smooth legs. I couldn't wait to have his tongue work on some more sensual places. God, I was already wet, just from having him lick my ankles.

He moved up my legs, kissing and licking them. He licked at my inner thighs, getting closer and and closer to my pussy. I wanted to feel his tongue inside me, but not yet. I wanted to draw this out a little more - explore some more BDSM fantasies of mine.

"No," I snapped, smacking his head lightly as his tongue got dangerously close to my vagina, "Bad boy. Did I say you could taste me yet? You naughty naughty boy. It seems as if I'll have to punish you."

He whimpered, like an actual puppy. I felt myself get even more turned on. "On the bed. On your back," I commanded. He whimpered against and crawled over to the king-sized bed on the other side of the room. Watching him crawl around on the floor like a dog got me even wetter. Not to mention he had a fine ass.

He climbed on the bed and lay down on his back. "Stay," I instructed and briefly left the room. I went back into the bedroom and grabbed the large box. I placed it on the floor outside the guest bedroom so I wouldn't have to make so many trips. I grabbed two items from it. One of which was a series of ropes, the other a studded leather collar.

I re-entered the room and he looked up at me hopefully, making eager whining noises. God, this man was really good at his job. He had me totally convinced that he really wanted me. No wonder I was paying him a thousand dollars - he deserved every fucking penny.

"Come here," I commanded, "I almost forgot something." He got off the bed and crawled to my feet. Remaining on his hands and knees, he licked my high heels and whimpered. He looked up at me questioningly through his messy blonde bangs, as if asking if I was pleased. I smiled.

"So cute," I said affectionately, "But don't think I've forgotton about your punishment." He whined again and my smile grew. "I almost forgot to give you this first though," I said, securing the collar around his neck. God he looked drop dead sexy right then. Naked and kneeling and wearing a collar. I almost came just from the sight of him.

"Do you like your collar?" I asked him and he nodded. "Good. Now back on the bed so I can give you your punishment."

He whimpered like a kicked puppy and crawled back over to the bed, hanging his head in shame. He climbed up and lay down, flat on his back, his beautiful body exposed to me. I walked over to the bed, swinging the ropes in my hands, and stood above him. I looked his sexy body up and down, drinking in his perfection greedily. "I changed my mind," I said, "On your stomach." He did as I said and rolled over.

"Mhm," I moaned appreciatively at the sight of his muscled back and toned ass. I let my hand run down the aforementioned places, pausing over one ass cheek to squeeze it in acknowledgment. I decided not to whip him or flog him. I would just give him a light spanking. I'd told him he would be a pleasure pet, and I'd promised Alice I wouldn't leave any scars.

First though, I had to restrain him, just to get myself off. Using the ropes, I tied his wrists to the rails in the headboard, and then I tied his ankles together. I took a step back to admire my work. Sexy, sexy, sexy. God, I was just loving this. I climbed onto the bed and straddled his legs so that his perfectly sculpted ass was just in front of me, the perfectly round cheeks raised perkily in anticipation. I smiled. This Jasper really was good at making me think he wasn't just a hooker.

"You've been such a naughty pet," I purred, running my hands over his ass cheeks, "So naughty. Thinking you can taste your mistress without permission? Naughty, naughty. Don't you worry though pet, I won't be too hard on you. I know you can't help being an eager little whore, can you?"

He whimpered slightly in response.

"I know, I know. But you still must be punished. However, considering this is your first offense, I'm just going to give you a light spanking. But next time you upset me, I'll be forced to paddle you, or worse. And I know you don't want that to happen. So I suggest you behave yourself little whore," I told him.

He didn't make any noise this time, so I began the spanking. It was extremely arousing. Watching his round little orbs bounce as I smacked them. The noises he made added to my arousal as well. Although I doubted it really hurt, he made sure I thought it did. He whimpered and moaned, even clenching his ass cheeks together before each strike, as if bracing himself for it. He really was a good actor.

When his ass was a delightful shade of pink I relented. Making a soft cooing sound to soothe him, I ran a comforting hand down his back. "There, there pet," I purred softly, "It's all over my sweet." He made a soft little whimpering sound as I began to untie him. I kissed the red marks the ropes had left on his wrists and ankles. This kind mistress thing was almost more arousing then the thought of being sadistic.

"Roll over," I instructed and he did. I got off the bed and strutted over to the door. I looked back and he was still lying there, watching me obediently. I made kissy noises and clucked my tongue as if he were a dog. He didn't come over though. Oh, he was good. Not doing anything unless I verbally told him to. "Come here baby," I cooed. He slid off the bed and crawled over to my feet. He looked up at me lovingly while lapping his tongue against my leg.

"Follow me downstairs pet," I instructed as I took a leash out of carboard box outside the door. I attached it to the ring on his collar and began to lead him down the hallway. He crawled behind me obediently and managed to follow me down the stairs. I had the blinds on all the windows down here down, including the one's on the glass door. So the neighbors couldn't see the naughty things I was doing with this prostitute while Edward was away.

I went into the dining room and secured his leash around the leg of the chair at the head of the table. "Stay while I get us dinner," I ordered and left the dining room. I went into the kitchen and took out the two plates I had placed in the oven to keep warm. They both consisted of steak, broccoli, and potatoes. Except in one dish all the food was cut up into bite-sized pieces.

I poured myself a glass of wine as well before carrying both plates back into the living room. "Here boy," I said softly as I placed his dish in front of him. I sat at my chair and, noting how the fabric felt strange against my bare ass. It was easy to ignore though because I _loved_ the feeling of him on the ground next to me. He was staring at his dish but not in confusion. He stared at them like he was waiting.

"Eat," I commanded and he did, without the use of his hands, obviously picking up on the fact that I didn't want him to. It was kind of obvious based on the fact that the food was cut into bite-sized pieces. I smirked to myself and took a sip of my wine, absently stroking his hair once. I then began to eat, taking my time even when Jasper finished his meal and began to whimper and nuzzle my leg in impatience.

"There, there little boy," I soothed, trying to ignore him as I ate, "Go clean your plate." Obediently, he bent his head down to lick his plate clean. I moaned slightly, watching his tongue move against the porcelain surface. I finished my meal and then held the plate down to him. "Clean this plate too," I told him. He began to lick the surface clean and I watched him while I sipped my wine.

"Good boy," I praised as I took the two plates away and put them in the sink. I came back to find Jasper in the same exact position. I ran my fingers through his hair and made a cooing sound. "C'mon baby, get on your back," I said, "C'mon pet."

He did as I said and lay on his back on the floor. I stood above him, looking down at his naked body with appreciation for a moment. Then I lay down across him and straddled his waist, my naked breasts right in his face. "Suck," I ordered and he took one of my boobs into his mouth. I moaned softly as his tongue swirled around my nipple, teasing and pleasuring me at the same time.

"Next," I gasped out and he took the next one into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around my nipple and sucked on it. "Mmmm hungry are you?" I asked, pulling back. He released my breast as I slipped my panties off and tossed them to the ground. Then I moved up so that I was straddling his face.

"Pleasure me pet," I commanded and he did. He inserted his tongue into my pussy, swirling his tongue around my clit. I moaned and gripped at his blonde locks. "Ohhh ohhh God," I groaned out as I rode his tongue like crazy. "D-don't come unless I say so," I panted out as I did just that. I'd known it wouldn't take long for me to come; I'd never been more aroused in my life. He made a whimpering noise as he lapped at my juices.

I pulled myself off of him and stood up, gasping for breath. I looked down at him and smiled. He looked so amazingly sexy just then. Laying on his back on the floor, a collar around his neck, writing and whining as he was denied orgasm. I grabbed my panties off the floor and got a condom out of the drawer in the cabinet. I opened the package and straddled his legs. I slid the condom over his rock hard dick. God only knows what kind of diseases these hookers had. And if I got pregnant . . . Good God that'd be just _perfect._

"Open," I said and he obediently opened his mouth. I shoved my panties into his mouth and then he closed it. "Good boy," I said and petted him on the head. I eased my pussy down over his erect penis and began to ride him even more rapidly then before. "Remember not . . . to come," I gasped out. He whimpered through the panty gag in his mouth. I came, screaming and yelling, my eyes locked on the collar around his neck.

His whimpering and whining increased violently and I finally succumbed. "You may come now," I panted and he did. I lay atop him for a bit, trying to breath. God, that had been amazing. I'd never been so aroused in my entire life - making it some _amazing _sex.

"Open," I breathed and he did. I extracted my panties from his mouth and put them on the floor.

"We're done," I said, as I got off of him, "You can go take a shower if you want." I'd considered giving him a bath myself but I knew that if I did, I'd just more aroused. And then I'd end up fucking him again - and then I'd go over my time limit and owe him another five hundred dollars.

"Thank you Mistress Isabella," he said in a slightly breathy voice as he got up.

"Wait," I said and I unclasped his collar.

"Thank you," he said, smiling as he went upstairs.

"Second door on the right!" I called after him and he didn't respond. I took another minute to catch my breath, listening to the sounds of the shower from upstairs. I grabbed my panties off the floor and went upstairs and into my bedroom. I threw the panties in the hamper and grabbed some clothes out of my closet, before going into the master bathroom and taking a shower myself.

I took a long shower, in hopes that as I cleansed my body I could cleanse my mind as well. Despite what a good time I'd had, I couldn't help but feel dirty. Sure, I'd never been more turned on before in my life . . . But it didn't change the fact that everything about what I'd just done was completly _wrong. _No matter what Jasper said.

When I was done, I got dressed in some plain cotton panties, a plain full-coverage bra, my navy sweats, and an over sized maroon sweatshirt. I tied my soaking wet hair up in a ponytail before I took my dominatrix clothes and hid them deep in my closet.

I didn't hear any noise coming from the bathroom across the hall, meaning that Jasper was done with his shower. I went downstairs to find him sitting at the granite island in the kitchen, completely dressed in his old clothes, his blonde hair damp. He looked so . . . normal. So normal that it made me feel dirty thinking of what I'd just done to him.

"Sorry Mistress," he said, "I wasn't sure where you wanted me to-"

"We're not playing anymore Jasper," I told him, "You can call me Bella now. And it's fine."

"Sure thing Bella," he said, his demeanor shifting automatically.

"Well um - let me take you to the door?" I asked awkwardly.

"Alright," he said as he got up and followed me to the front door. I opened it for him and he stepped outside onto the porch. "I hope to see you again some time," he purred smoothly.

I'm sure he did. So he get more of my money - more of Edward's money actually. The sad part was that I was considering renting him again sometime. God I was sick and horrible.

"Maybe," I said, "When you see Alice could you tell her that we're on for the club tonight?"

"Sure thing Iz," he said, taking the sunglasses that hung from the collar of his shirt and putting them over his eyes. Now that I'd dismissed him he was a lot less obedient then he'd been two minutes ago. Now he was all . . . smooth and cocky. Now that he was off the clock.

"Alright. Well uh . . . Thank you Jasper," I said, "I'll see you around.

"See you around Izzy," he said, taking a set of keys out of his pocket, pointing them over his shoulder, and clicking a button. A car beeped as he turned around and descended my porch. As he walked away I leaned out of the doorway slightly to see what his car looked like. Parked in my driveway was a gorgeous, black Maserati Granturismo. I gaped. Oh God that car was gorgeous. I knew all about cars - I _loved _cars. And I knew that a Maserati was in no way cheap. Looks like prostitution brought in the cash.

I watched Jasper drive away before closing the door. I had a choice to make. Rent Jasper again and explore more of my BDSM fantasies or wait an agonizing month for Edward to return home so I could indulge those fantasies with him. Maybe be a sub for him, or maybe kick up the dominatrix thing. _If _I decided to have him over again that is. I had to give this some serious thought.

* * *

**Well let me know what you think. It's my first BDSM related fic so I'm not sure how good it is. Also wondering if I should I keep this a one-shot or maybe or do more? I think it could really go either way. I have enough ideas that it could be a whole story, but . . . what do you think?**


	2. Six Figures

**Jasper's POV **

I sprawled lazily across my black leather sofa, flipping through the channels on my seventy inch plasma screen. I sighed as I leisurely sipped my cocktail and searched for something to watch on TV. I was at a bit of a loss. There was nothing to do in my penthouse but I was too tired from work to go out tonight. I'd had five appointments today; four regulars and a newbie. One of Alice's friend but since she paid the fee she was a friend of mine too. She'd been a nice enough girl, bit of a fetish for pet play but I'd seen much worse in my line of work.

Some might think of me as easy or cheap; a whore. But if you asked me, I was just a good business man. I was simply using my God given traits to turn a profit. And I turned a _huge _profit. I was no common hooker; I made six figures working three days a week.

But of course on the days I worked, I _worked. _I earned every penny those women paid me, that was for sure. But when the day was done, I went home with over five grand, after Alice took her cut. She was my pimp after all. Not at all like the pimps who go around waving guns and murdering prostitutes though. She was a nice women but she was like me in a way; in it for the money. She was just a good business woman. Prostitution in a city like New York was a great racket.

The phone on the end table next to me rung. _"Call from . . . Alice," _the automatic voice of my telephone droned in between each ring. Thank God for caller ID. If I hadn't known Alice was the one calling I probably would've picked up the phone and snarled at whoever was on the other end. I was tired from a long day of work. I didn't like being annoyed while I was trying to rest. I took a moment to compose myself before answering.

"Hello Alice," I said in my smoothest voice as I picked up the phone.

_"Hey Jazzy,"_ she purred in a voice that matched mine for smoothness. _"How'd it go today? Lots of happy costumers I hope."_

"As always," I said.

_"Good, good. How was Bella?" _she wondered.

"Satisfied, like all the others," I told her, "To be honest when I saw her, I thought I had the wrong address."

She laughed. _"I can understand why. She's not exactly your typical clientele."_

"Yeah. She didn't look like much but she was an alright dominatrix for a first timer," I said.

_"Hmm? Really? Well I'll be sure to tease her about that at the club tonight. Which reminds me, I have to call her and make sure we're still on . . ."_ she trailed off thoughtfully.

"No need. She told me to tell you that she could make dinner."

_"Oh great! Thanks Jazzy, what would I do without you?"_ she asked rhetorically.

"Well you'd make a lot less money, that's for sure," I said.

She laughed. _"True, true. You _are_ my highest earner. Anyway, I'll catch ya later Jazzy,"_ she said, "_I gotta get ready for the club. Love ya babe."_

"Love you too Alice," I said with easy familiarity as the line went dead.

I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone. I did love Alice; _she _was a life saver. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be making the mad money I was right now. Not to mention she really was sweet once you got to know her, despite her 'immoral' business. But, even though did love Alice, I still found the way that women were obsessed with those three words annoying. Did she have to tell me she loves me every time I talked to her?

I sunk back further into the couch, attempting to relax. I sipped at my cocktail as I continued to flip through the channels. There was nothing good on. Damn direcTV. Tons of channels; nothing worth watching. I decided to buy a movie on pay per view. I was scrolling through all the movie titles when I heard someone's key in the door. Only three people had keys to my penthouse; Alice, Maria, and Rosalie.

I looked over my shoulder in time to see my fifteen year old sister Rosalie step inside. Despite the fact that we were now filthy rich, Rose still liked to act like we were living on the streets. She certainly dressed like it. Her skinny jeans had so many holes in them you'd think she just crawled on her knees up the jagged stone path to Basilica de Nuestra Senora Guadalupe. The white tank top she wore was frayed and the black hoodie she wore over it was big on her; adding to the whole 'poor' appearance. She also threw in some silver chains around her wrists and neck; along with black racoon style makeup around her eyes. Her dirty blonde hair was cropped short with every strand a slightly different length; all reaching just past her chin.

My father would have never let her leave the house dressed like that.

I wasn't exactly a fan of her style either, but I wasn't going to tell her how to dress. Partially because I wanted her to express herself, but also because I was just glad she didn't have a desire to dress sluttily. Because if she did . . . Well I wouldn't be able to do much about it. It wasn't like I had much room for argument, considering my line of work.

"Hey Jazz," she said casually as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey Rose, you're home late," I said, "What've you been up to?"

"I had a date with Emmett," she told me as she collapsed onto the black leather arm chair.

"Again?" I asked. Rose was seeing an awful lot of this Emmett kid lately. All I really knew about him was that he was a junior and that he played football. Not exactly a biography.

"Yeah. He's nice," she defended him.

"Whatever you say Rosie," I muttered, "But that kid better watch himself."

"Yeah. I'll tell him that if he touches me inappropriately I'll have my brother's pimp fuck him up," she teased, smiling.

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. If this Emmett kid laid a hand, or any other part of him, on my baby sister _I_'d personally fuck him up. And not the kind of fucking up that I get paid for. The _bad _fucking up.

"Is Maris still here?" she wondered when I didn't answer.

"I think so," I said, resuming my search for something to watch on pay per view.

"Maria!" Rose shouted, "Yo Maria!"

Maria emerged out of the doorway that led to the kitchen. She was our housekeeper or something along those lines. She cooked and cleaned for us basically. We could do those things ourselves honestly, but I'd spent too much of my life doing those time consuming tasks. Now that I was rich, I'd chosen to hire someone else to do them for me. Wasn't that what being wealthy was all about? Paying people to do things you didn't want to do?

"Yes Rosalie?" Maria asked politely.

"Can you get me a soda?" she asked, "A root beer."

"Sure thing," she said, disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Thanks Maria!" Rosalie called. At least she still had her manners . . .

"So . . . how was work?" she asked me with a smirk. "Anything . . . _interesting _happen?"

So much for manners . . .

"Nothing that I plan on telling _you _about," I informed her with a smirk of my own.

"Oh c'mon Jazz, tell me a bed time story," she teased.

"All the stories I have would give you nightmares," I said as I continued my futile search for something to watch on pay per view.

"Boo, you whore," she muttered, frowning.

"Don't quote girly movies at me," I told her.

"The fact that you know that I'm quoting a girly movie frightens me," she said.

"You're the one who made me watch _Mean Girls _with you five times," I muttered. That was the problem with being rich - too much time on your hands. Back when I had to work three jobs to support us I would've never had time to watch movies with Rose. Even though, secretly, I liked watching movies with her. It was good brother-sister bonding time for us. Not that I'd ever tell her that.

"Well it's better then the movies you seem to be interested in," she mumbled, nodding to the TV screen. I hadn't realized that I had moved on to scrolling through the 'adult film' section. I rolled my eyes as I glanced over the titles, my thumb still clicking the 'down' button subconsciously. Please, my daily life was probably more of a porno then any of these pornos.

"Oh! I love that one!" Rose said, "_Sexy Girls Take It Hard._ A classic."

I gave her a _'what the fuck'_ look out of the corner of my eye. "That's it. No more pay per view for you," I said. Note to self; get parental locks for the TV.

"I was kidding," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Sure you were Rosie, sure you were," I mumbled condescendingly as I continued scrolling through all the adult films.

"You in any of these Jazz?" she taunted. Without a word I grabbed the phone off the end table and chucked it at her. It hit her square in the chest, causing her to squeal and spazz.

"Ow! That was my fucking boob!" she shrieked at me.

"Was it?" I asked casually, sipping my cocktail, "I hadn't noticed."

"Jasper you whore!" she yelled in annoyance, grabbing the remote and lifting it like she was going to throw it at me.

_Feel _the brother-sister love in the air. _Feel it. _

"Fine. Throw it at me. But if I get a bruise, you're explaining to Alice how it happened," I warned.

She sighed and lowered her hand. "Fine. You win. But only because I'm afraid Alice would go all dominatrix and cane me," she said.

"She probably would," I agreed, taking another sip of my drink.

"Well your little plan backfired Jazz. Because now I have the remote," she sung smugly voice, waving the remote like a magic wand.

"I don't care. Watch whatever you want. There's nothing good on anyway," I muttered, getting up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her smugness disappearing as her widened.

"I was just going to go out for a bit . . ." I trailed off.

"Don't you wanna stay and watch a movie with me?" she asked; eyes wide and lips set in a pout. God, she really did look devastated that I didn't want to spend time with her.

I sighed. "Sure. I'll stay," I said and flopped back on the couch. I was always a sucker for Rose. Anything she wanted - I got for her. That was why I'd chosen this stupid career, for her. I'd been unable to watch her live on the streets anymore, not knowing whether or not she was going to eat that day or find a place to sleep that night. All alone on the dangerous streets of New York while I desperately searched for work. But thanks to my new job, Rose didn't have to be afraid anymore. With me, she'd be safe. I'd promised my father I'd take care of her and I intended to keep that promise. No matter what.

* * *

**Edward's POV **

I sat alone in my hotel suite, a scotch in my hand. Some of my colleagues had gone to a bar and had invited me to go with them. I'd declined. I wasn't in the mood to go out. I'd only been away for five days and I already missed Bella terribly. I didn't understand what my problem was; I'd been away from Bella for longer before. But maybe it was the fact that I knew I wasn't going to see her for an entire month.

I decided to call her. We hadn't talked since yesterday. I'd been at meetings all day today; I hadn't had a chance to call until now. I took my cellphone off of the coffee table and hit speed dial one. Bella. The phone began to ring and she picked up on the second ring.

_"Edward! You just caught me!" _she said, _"I was just about to go out." _I mentally sighed at the sound of her voice. Even blurred my electronic static, it was the most beautiful voice in the world.

"Oh. You're going to a club with Alice, right?" I checked. I actually _listened_ to my girlfriend when she talked to me about her day and her plans. Unlike _some _men.

_"Yeah. I was just on my way to the door but I heard the phone," _she told me.

"Oh well you should go then. I wouldn't want you to keep Alice waiting," I told her the partial truth. I didn't want to inconvience her or Alice, but I also didn't want to stop talking to her.

_"No it's fine. She can wait a few minutes," _she said, _"How was your day?" _

"Alright. Way too many boring meetings. I thought I was going to fall asleep during that last one."

She laughed. _"That's what you get for being so important. Everyone wants to talk to you." _

"Mhm. Sure they do. Sometimes I think they just _know _that they're boring me to tears," I said, "And they enjoy it."

She laughed again. God, I loved that laugh. _"Sadistic little jerks," _she said. I smiled faintly at how she refused to say 'bastards.' Bella almost never swore.

"They sure are. But that's why I make the big money. Because I put up with them."

_"Well then I guess it's worth it,"_ she giggled.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to let you go," I said, "Tell Alice I said hi."

_"I will,"_ she said, _"I love you."_

"I love you too," I said and hit the 'end' button. I stared at my phone for a moment in silence. That was weird. The whole conversation she'd seemed a little . . . off. Her voice had had a weird edge to it. She'd sounded kind of guilty . . . I shook my head to clear away that thought. She was probably just anxious to go, probably feeling guilty about making Alice wait. Bella was always silly like that; stressing obsessively over little things. And apparently she rubbed off on me, because now _I _was imagining things. Damn scotch.

I threw back the rest of it before getting up. I was going to bed. I was exhausted from all those meetings. When my job wasn't nerve-rackingly stressful, it was horribly monotonous. Sometimes, I wasn't sure which was worse. My job was a pain, but the pay was fantastic. I worked my ass off constantly seven days a week, but that's just what you have to do to make six figures. I had chosen this career path because I'd been highly ambitious, obsessed with making my way to the top. But ever since I met Bella, I only worked so I could make enough money to support her. I wanted to buy her anything and everything; ravish her with gifts. I knew that Bella had never been wealthy, but now, with me, she had money to burn. She could have anything her heart desired.

* * *

**So I decided to make it a series. I have some ideas for it and I think it's off to a good start, in my oppinion. Review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Million Dollar Houses

**Bella's POV**

"So Bella," Alice began with a devious smirk pulling up the corners of her lips, "How was your day?"

We were sitting at a little circle shaped table in this new club, _Virus. _It was apparently owned by a friend of Alice's; I guess all local club owners are buddy-buddy. It was an okay place, nothing special about it really. There was a bar, a dance floor, low lights, music a little louder then necessary. Just like every other club in New York. Same old, same old. I'd been to tons of clubs before - always with Alice. I wasn't a club person myself. Parties weren't my thing. But I went anyway because Alice _loved _them.

She was sitting across from me just then, looking nothing at all like what you'd expect a female pimp to look like. No flashy outfits or jewelery or breast implants. Alice was a delicate, petite woman with a crown of inky black spikes on her head. She had an innocent looking elfin face with big green eyes that belonged on a five year old girl. She was always dressed prim and properly - like a little business woman. Today she wore a black skirt, stiletto heels, and a silk white blouse. She wore nothing flashy, but it was obvious she had money. From her _Chanel _bag to her diamond earrings, everything she owned was expensive.

"You don't really care about my day," I said knowingly.

"Now that's not true," she said, "I just care about a certain part of your day more then the rest of it . . . Say, a two hour part . . ."

"I'm on to you Alice. You just want to know how my . . . uh session with Jasper was," I said, flushing a bit. Thinking about this evening still made my skin burn and tingle with embarrassment and something else . . .

"Maybe . . ." she said, smirking.

"Why don't you ask Jasper then?" I quipped, "I'm sure he'd be more then happy to tell you about it." If she threw a couple singles his way, that is. The man was hot as hell, I couldn't deny it, but he _was _a prostitute with a Maserati. He'd obviously do anything for money.

"Oh he already did," she said.

"You-you talked to Jasper?" I stuttered out as I stared at her. Jasper had talked to her about our session! That bastard! Whatever happened to doctor-patient confidentiality. Okay, so maybe that has nothing to do with prostitutes. But I felt it should. I mean, I'd paid the guy a thousand dollars, the least he could do was keep his big mouth shut about what we'd done.

"Yeah. Remember? You told him to tell me we were on for tonight," she reminded me, making a spinning motion with her finger, urging me to remember.

"Yeah. I remember. But you talked to him about our uh . . . session," I said. I always stumbled over that word. Was that what it was called? I wasn't sure. Just because my best friend was a pimp didn't mean I knew all the terms and code words for all this stuff.

"Not really," she admitted but then she smiled like the devil himself at me, "But he did tell me you were a decent dominatrix."

"He said that to you!" I exclaimed, burying my face in m hands, embarrassed. But I couldn't help but feel just a little proud. Maybe I hadn't been so amateur . . . I mean, this guy was probably with a dozen dominatrices a week. If he thought I was okay, maybe there was hope for me yet . . . Oh God why was I thinking like this? Why was I proud to have gotten the approval of a prostitute? I needed help, but I didn't want it. Being twisted for a couple of hours had been great.

"Of course he did," she said breezily, "He tells me everything. He's my baby." I knew for a fact that Alice didn't get involved with 'her boys' (her little codeword for her whores) but I also knew that she'd always had a bit of a soft spot for Jasper. He'd always seemed to be her favorite. I'd never met him before today, but she talked about him plenty.

"Did he say anything else?" I asked apprehensively. Just because I hired a prostitute didn't mean I was suddenly comfortable enough with sex to go around advertising my sex life.

"No. Not really," she said but then she smiled that devilish smile again, "But he will if I ask him to."

"No! Don't!" I nearly shouted but then calmed myself, "Please don't do that Alice! This is hard enough for me!"

"Relax Bells. Don't get your panties in a twist," she told me, "God, chill out a bit. I won't ask Jasper if you don't want me to."

"Thank you," I sighed.

"God you're stressed," she muttered, leaning back in her chair so that the front legs were off the ground as she took a sip of her margarita.

"Well I just _cheated _on my boyfriend a few hours ago so _excuse me _for being a little wired," I snapped at her. I didn't like snapping at people most of the time. But if Alice was going to be a bitch to me, I would go _so _dominatrix on her. I'd always been like that, even in non-sexual situations. Sometimes I was submissive Bella who would just agree with everyone, and other times I was dominant Bella who would flip out on someone for ticking her off.

"Bells, Bells, Bells," she soothed in her signature smooth-talker voice, "You're looking at this all wrong. What you're doing here isn't cheating. You're . . . exploring different sexual horizons. Think of it this way - when Edward gets back, he's gonna get the surprise of his life."

Yeah, he's going to find out that his girlfriend put a collar on a hooker and tied him to our guest bed.

"And what would that be?" I mumbled sourly.

"You're gonna be Domme Bella!" she exclaimed happily, "Edward'll love that! He's a bit of a masochist, right? Even if he's not, no guy can resist a woman with a whip. Trust me."

Oh sure, why shouldn't I trust you? I mean, you're the pimp here, right?

"I'm pretty sure he'll be able to resist me after he finds out I bought a hooker with _his _money," I said, "Whether or not I'm holding a whip."

"Don't be so sure," she teased.

"Stop it Alice. This isn't a joke. I feel so awful," I ranted, "So totally awful. What I did today was . . . sick. Unbelievably sick and twisted and _wrong. _But the worst part is that I _want _to do it again. I _really really _want to and I just . . . Oh God I'm so going to hell."

"Wait, wait. Rewind," she instructed, "Did you say that you 'want to do it again?' That is what you said, right? You want to rent Jasper again?"

That's Alice for you. She may not look like it with her subtle little embellishments, but she's money crazed. Despite being horridly wealthy. She craves money. She lives for money. She's sick with it.

"Didn't you hear anything I just said?" I demanded, "I'm _freaking out _here. Do you even care?"

"I care," she said plainly. "I really do. I was just surprised that you wanted to rent Jasper again."

"I don't know Alice," I mumbled, resting my elbow on the table and placing my hand on my forehead, "I was just _thinking_ about . . . seeing him again." I didn't like that word she'd used. _Rent. _It made him sound like a DVD or a tuxedo. Sure, he _was _a hooker. But he was still a person.

"You can't _honestly _say you don't want to see him again," she purred, her devil red lips pulled into a persuasive smile. If there was anything Alice was good at, it was convincing people to do things they didn't want to do. That, and turning a profit.

"I said I don't know Alice," I growled out through clenched teeth. My dominant side was coming through again. I usually only ever got that way when people were annoying me. I wasn't just hostile for no reason like some people.

"Well my suggestion to you is to do it," she said, "I mean, Edward won't be back for another month. When are you ever going to get another opportunity like this?"

Every couple of months, I thought about saying . . . Edward was always on business. Sometimes I went with him, sometimes I didn't. But she did have a point. Edward wouldn't be back for a month. How was I going to go another month without some sexy BDSM time. I mean, I'd gone twenty five years but now that I'd had a taste, I couldn't imagine living without it. God, I really was sick.

I took a deep breath. "When can I . . . see him again," I mumbled grudgingly.

Well I was already going to hell, might as well do it thoroughly.

Alice's face lit up at my words. "Well, maybe I can pencil you in for Sunday . . ." she trailed off.

Sunday. Great. Now I'm defiantly going to hell. "Is there anything earlier?" I asked. Not just because of the whole _'keep the lord's day holy'_ stuff, but because I wasn't sure I would last that long. I mean, it was Monday! Sunday was a whole week.

"Afraid not," she said, "Jasper only works on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Sundays. He's a hot commodity now, so he can afford to work when he wants."

Of course he could. That gorgeous little brat was probably living in the lap of luxury. And why wouldn't he be? He was a sexy-as-hell, drop-dead-gorgeous, young, blonde male hooker with a pretty face, hot body, and wicked skills in the bedroom. Of course he was making major bucks. He was probably just a spoiled whore, a pampered slut. But, despite my revulsion at how spoiled this kid probably was, I couldn't make myself want him less. He probably got the money for his Maserati from women like me.

"Fine. Sunday'll work," I sighed. "What time?"

She thought about it for a minute. "I'm pretty sure his last appointment is at six . . . So how about six thirty? How long do you want him for?"

I had to think about that for a minute too. How long could I _afford _to have him for. "How about . . . four hours?" I asked. This kid was going to put me in the poor house. Thank God for Edward's money though. Even though I'm _so _going to hell for buying a hooker with my boyfriend's money.

"Alright. That would be two thousand dollars. Unless of course you plan on exploring some of the . . . darker aspects of BDSM. In which case, that'll be extra. He decides how much he wants to charge for certain things. You'll have to work it out with him. But I charge fifty dollars for every bruise or mark he ends up with," she told me. "And if you fuck him up badly enough that he has to be out of work for a few days - well then, _that's _going to be pricey."

Because everything else up to now was so cheap?

"Uh um . . . Don't worry about that now Alice. I was planning on uh . . . subbing this time," I said awkwardly. I'd almost died last time when I told her I wanted to dom.

"Oh well, never mind then," she said, "But keep all that in mind if you ever want to rent him again after this."

"I will," I said and I meant it too. I still hadn't fully explored my dominatrix side. I'd just gotten a little taste of BDSM today. I needed a whole lot more. Even if it landed me in the poor house. Or hell.

"I'll need the check as soon as possible," she added.

"I can give it to you now," I said and took out Edward's checkbook, which he had given to me. He liked for me to buy whatever I wanted, although I doubted prostitutes fell under this category.

"Make it out to Alice's Million Dollar Houses," she reminded me.

"I know the drill," I muttered. Alice's pimp business was under the pretense of Alice's Million Dollar Houses - a fake charity that Alice had fabricated that supposedly helped build houses for the homeless. That way the bank wouldn't get suspicious of the large sums of money being deposited and withdrawn and transferred all the time. I still had no idea how Alice pulled that one off - but she was smart, she must have found a way.

"There," I said, ripping the check out and handing it to her.

She beamed and folded it before placing it neatly into her _Coach _wallet, which she then placed in her _Chanel _bag. "Great," she said, "I'll tell Jasper. I'm sure he'll be very excited."

"Sure," I mumbled. I _was _sure actually. Sure that he'd be excited about making an extra two thousand dollars. That was like a car payment for some people. What the hell did Jasper do with all this money? He probably had a swimming pool in his bedroom and a mini bar in his bathroom. Or maybe he had a garage full of sports cars, or maybe a harem of women. Then again, he already had a harem of women. A harem of women willing to pay thousands to have sex with him. And I was one of them.


	4. Baby Boy

**Jasper's POV **

Not all of my 'buisness dealings' went through Alice. They were supposed to, so she got her cut. But that didn't always fly with me. Sometimes, I liked to have all my earnings to myself. I knew I was a greedy little fucker, but honestly, I did not care. I was all about the money. So, on some nights, I would go out and make some of my own money on the side, on my nights off. Alice was none the wiser and no harm was done. I knew Alice would flip a bitch if she ever found out I was going behind her back, but she wasn't the kind of pimp to fly off the handles and shoot someone. So really, I wasn't too worried.

I was cruising along this dark street late one night. It was an area notorious for prostitution. It was a great place to find potential buyers, especially on a Friday night. One of those places that only those deep into the prostitution game knew about. The street wasn't all abandoned warehouses and dark alleys - there was a deli, a second hand shop, a bar, a diner, a cheap hotel. All of these places had patrons in them even at this time of night, because this was New York and nobody really ever slept. I appreciated all of these places, because they made the strip seem less suspicious. I especially appreciated the bar, the diner, and the hotel. The bar because it was a good place to find women to hustle, the hotel because I can charge more to do it in a hotel then in a car, and the diner because I was always hungry afterwards.

I spotted what I knew was a woman familiar with the ways of this strip by the way she parked her car in front of a vacant building, indicating that she hadn't stopped to grab a drink. She was in a cherry red Ferrari, giving proof to the fact that she had money to burn. Still, I waited before approaching her. You'd think that I would rush to her, to try and beat out any other prostitutes there for the chance to make some good money. But that was stupid - and any experienced prostitute knew that. You had to wait . . . If they didn't get out of the car in fifteen minutes, they were looking for a good time.

I leaned against the wall outside the bar and waited. I checked my diamond encrusted watch and sure enough, eleven minutes had passed. I was in the clear. I strolled over to the car, making sure I seemed relaxed. I noticed a guy hovering by the thrift shop who was obviously a hooker as well. He was watching me but made it look like he wasn't. He'd probably been watching this car as well, but he wasn't going to run over and push me to the ground. Everything had to be kept on the down low.

I approached the car and leaned over it, my hand resting on the top of the car. Without my having to do anything, the window rolled down. I peered inside to see a woman who was in her early forties with dyed blonde hair, a low cut blouse, and botox to keep her looking young. It was obvious that she was in her forties, but it was also obvious that she looked good for her age, even if it was thanks to the good doctor who gave her the botox and the breast implants.

"You come here often?" I purred, turning on the charm.

"That's your opening line?" she asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question. She was watching me with eyes full of lust though.

"In all honesty m'am, do I _really _need an opening line while I look like this?" I asked, smiling and gesturing to my body.

She giggled like a school girl - already puddy in my hands. "I guess not," she said, "Soo. . .Tell me baby boy, what're you doing tonight?"

"I'm not sure . . . I mean, I have a pretty busy schedule . . ." I trailed off, hinting in a very obvious way.

I'd guessed that she wasn't new at this from the begining, but my suspiciouns were confirmed when she grabbed her purse from the floor. She reached inside and pulled out a designer wallet. She mulled around inside for a little while, counting out bills. A few moments passed before she pulled out five bills. The top one was a hundred.

"Does this clear things up for you?" she asked, waving the bills at me.

I hung back cautiously, not trusting her enough to get in the car yet. Because trusting prostitutes get stiffed.

"Oh. I see. You don't trust me do you baby boy? I get it," she said and then flipped through the bills, showing me that they were all hundreds.

Still, I hung back. I'd always been a bit of a haggler. In a reverse sort of way. Instead of trying to get better deals, I was constantly trying to get paid more. When I worked on my own, I was constantly trying to hold out until I got the highest amount possible.

She nodded, understanding. "You drive a hard bargain baby, but I can't say no to that face," she said, getting two more hundreds out of her wallet and showing them to me before adding them to the stack of bills she was promising me. "How 'bout now?" she asked.

"Your car or a hotel," I asked.

She smiled radiantly and unlocked the car. That was answer enough for me and I opened the door and climbed in. I smiled at her once before closing the door. She took off immediately, going a little faster then I would have liked. It wasn't that I minded driving fast - in fact I preferred it. But not while I was working. It was best not to attract the attention of law officials. I would've told her to slow down but apparently the look I gave her spoke volumes because she eventually did.

"There's a motel right over there," I told her.

"A motel? Oh no sweetheart I don't do motels. I have reservations at the Ritz Carlton," she told me.

I smiled. Oh how I loved the Ritz Carlton. Often the rich bitches took me to nice hotels such as that one, but I made sure to never ask them to take me somewhere nice.

"Do you like the Ritz Carlton?" she asked in a tone that was a little more patronizing then I would have liked.

"Yes. It's nicer then some of the places some women take me," I said, "One of the many reasons I like _you_ pretty lady."

She giggled like a schoolgirl. What did I tell you? Puddy in my hands. _Puddy. _

"So tell me baby boy, how old are you exactly?" she asked.

"Nineteen," I told her. That's not what it said on my driver's license. It said I was twenty-one, when really, I didn't turn twenty until next month. I didn't feel the need to lie in this situation.

"So young," she mumbled, "That's perfect. I can't tell you how sick I am of guys my age. Fat bastards who come before they're even all the way in."

I'd bet if she paid them seven hundred dollars they'd be able to hold off on that. Then again, maybe not. "Well don't you worry 'bout that now pretty lady," I purred, "You're going to be satisfied tonight . . . I _promise_."

At that, she sped up again This time, I didn't give her a look. My eyes were glued on the money that rested on the dashboard. I was obsessed with money, I didn't try to deny it. Most people lusted after sex. I lusted after money. Sex looses it's appeal when you do it twenty times a week. After a while, it's just grows tedious and exhausting. The only thing that got me going now was money. Those gorgeous green bills that could make anything happen. Those bills that I'd been deprived of for so many years.

We quickly arrived at the hotel and before the valet took her car, she stuffed the money in her bra. I always got the money up front, but I could wait until we got inside. It didn't take this woman long to check in and get up to the room. She was obviously eager. I half expected her to jump me in the elevator. When we reached the room she went inside while I paused to securely close the door. I turned around to see her standing in the middle of the room.

"Come and get it baby boy," she said, gesturing to her cleavage, "I know what you want. I've seen you eyeing my chest. I know what you _really _want. I know you've seen your fair share of breasts. You're not interested in that. You're after the money. Well, you want it? Come get it."

Of course, _I _knew that didn't _really_ mean _'come over here and ravage my bosom, take your money and leave._' Although, I really wished it did. But, despite my desire, I did what she was paying me to do. Show her a good time. So I went over to her, and grabbed her around the waist, causing her to yelp. I held her tightly and shoved my head into her barely concealed cleavage. She squealed as licked and sucked on her breasts, leaving her with hickeys that would force her to where high necked shirts for the next week or so. I did that for a while, leaving her squirming and writhing in my grasp before I pulled the bills out of her bra with my teeth. I extracted my head from her chest, the bills between my teeth.

Her face was flushed, her breathing heavy. "Uh uh uh," she panted, grabbing hold of the bills, "You gotta work for that."

I growled at her playfully before allowing her to take them away. I wasn't worried about not getting paid up front. As long as the money was in my line of sight, I was okay. She couldn't stiff me as long as the money was in the room. I preferred to make the money instead of stealing it. But if she tried to stiff me afterwards, I would. Seeing as I would deserve it.

She took the money and threw it onto the bed, where the bills fluttered a bit but landed on the bed all the same. She then strutted over to the bed and sat down. I watched her as she picked up a bill and put it in her shirt, and then took another bill and slipped inside the waistband of her tight jeans. She then leaned back, partially lying down on the remaining bills.

"C'mon baby boy," she urged. This bitch obviously had a fetish for prostitutes. Like literally. She seemed to get off on waving her money around and seeing my desire to do anything to get it. I assumed that she'd grown up in a poor household and married a rich prick who didn't give a damn about her anymore. And this was her way of flipping off the bastard who didn't care about her anymore - using his money to get fucked.

I did just that, rushing over to her and jumping on her. She squealed as I straddled her waist and tore her shirt off her head. I would've liked to dramatically ripped it off to turn her on but some chicks flipped a bitch when you ripped their clothes. Once I did that I used my expert skills to remove her bra. Once I got it off I grabbed the bill and shoved it in my jeans pocket before continuing to ravage her breasts.

"Ohhhh oh baby boy," she moaned as I sucked on her nipples, twirling my tongue around it, "Ohhh God . . . so good."

She'd been puddy in my hands from the start, but starting then, she was _all _mine. The night was a blur of sweat and tangled bodies and bills flying from her wallet. We fucked for hours upon hours, until I was sure I was going to pass out. But, of course, I refused. Or else she could leave with my money. So I held out longer then she did. Once she was out cold, I gathered up my money and my clothes and got the hell out of there before she woke up. Just like I always did.


	5. Binging For Two

**Jasper's POV **

Another Sunday night of debauchery awaited me as I cruised through a rich suburb in my Lamborghini. It was almost six thirty and I was on my way to my last job of the night; Bella's again. I figured it was a nice way to end my work day. Bella wasn't like _some _(and by some I mean most) of the women I dealt with. Older rich bitches who want to stick it to their cheating husbands by fucking a hooker. Sex with people like that could occasionally get mildly frightening, seeing as it was fueled by genuine hate. With Bella, it was just a fetish.

I pulled up in front of Bella's ballin' ass mansion and whistled appreciatively. It really was a sweet place. I preferred my hyper-modern penthouse though. I was a sucker for sports cars and lavish technologies. I wasn't very into the whole 'old money' thing which Bella's boyfriend had going on. It was obvious based on the exterior and interior of their mansion.

I parked the car in the driveway and hopped out, locking it and putting my keys in my pocket. I kissed my hand and placed it against the bright yellow hood of my Lamborghini. I had seven sports cars, one for every day of the week. I might have had a sports car obsession, but the reason I had seven cars was because of an occupational hazard. I couldn't drive the same car all week long. Damn cops. So I used a different car every day, but not in any particular order. My favorite car was my Maybach, but I never drove that when I worked. It was even more inconspicuous then the lambo.

After bidding a temporary farewell to the Lamborghini, I made my way to the front door. I rung the doorbell and took off my aviators, hanging them on the collar of my shirt. Forever paranoid, I looked over my shoulder. No cops. The street was generally quiet. A few houses over it seemed that some teenager was having a party while their parents weren't home. It was clever of them to start so early - it would give them more time to party. I hadn't been to a teenage house party since I was sixteen. It felt centuries away since I'd been living down South with my parents. . .

The door opened to reveal Bella. Her hair was pulled back messily with strands falling around her pale face. She had dark circles underneath her dark brown, bloodshot eyes. She was dressed in grey sweatpants and a loose red sweatshirt that hung off one shoulder. In her hand she held a large bottle of Vodka.

"Hey Izzy, you alright?" I asked, surprised by her appearance. I'd only met her once but she didn't seem like the kind of woman who sat at home alone and drank Vodka. I knew the type. I knew a lot of the type. And Bella just wasn't.

She shook her head no. "Bad day," she muttered, "_Really_ bad day."

I knew it wasn't my place to ask but I couldn't help myself. Besides, what was she going to do? Cancel the check? Like _I_ needed the money. "You want to talk about it?" I asked.

"I just got a disturbing call from someone I'd rather not hear from," she muttered vaguely.

"Oh well I'm sorry," I said.

"Jasper . . . Would you mind if we didn't do this today?" she asked somberly, "I'm sorry to drag you all the way out here. But I'm just not up for it tonight."

"It's no problem," I said, "But . . . I think Alice cashed the check this morning . . ."

She shrugged. "Whatever. Not my money," she muttered, sounding bitter. She didn't strike me as a bitter person so I had a feeling that was the bad day and the Vodka talking.

"Still . . . I feel bad taking your money . . ." I trailed off, meaning it. Yes, I loved money, that was true. But I preferred to earn money as opposed to stealing it.

"Well how about you come inside and keep me company while I drink?" she suggested, heavy lidded.

"You're going to pay me two thousand dollars to get hammered with you?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Better then drinking alone. Well, you wanna or not?"

Two thousand dollars to sit around and drink for four hours? Was I really going to pass that up? No way in hell. "Sure," I said.

"In which case, welcome," she muttered drunkenly, opening the door more widely and gesturing grandly with the Vodka bottle.

I stepped inside and she closed the door behind me. "We can hang out in the living room," she said, "Not the stupid parlor."

I nodded and followed her through a set of closed doors to a modern living room, very unlike their fancy parlor. This just had furniture in it that looked old and as if it didn't belong in this house - or in the same room as that sixty inch plasma on the wall. I recognized the movie on the screen as _"Gone in Sixty Seconds." _A brown blanket with a plaid pattern was tangled up on the worn brown leather couch. On the end table next to the couch was a bottle of wine, a bottle of whiskey, and another bottle of Vodka. The wine bottle was half empty - the rest unopened.

"This is like the only normal room in the whole house," Bella muttered, "Edward hates it - but I need it. The rest of the place is so damn sterile . . ."

"I love this movie," was all I said in response.

"Me too," she said, walking over to the couch and plopping down. She patted the seat next to her and I obliged, going over and sitting next to her. She held the bottle of Vodka out to me and I was about to take it but then she pulled it away.

"Wait," she said, "Are you twenty one?"

"Would it matter if I wasn't?" I answered her question with a question, aware that it wasn't really a straightforward answer.

"I guess not," she admitted reluctantly and handed it over to me. I took a long swig of it, not particularly liking the taste. I pulled the bottle away from my lips hastily as the familiar burn spread down my throat. I coughed once and made a gagging sound. God did I really hate drinking straight Vodka. I drank a lot, but really only in a recreational sense. I never sat at home alone and got hammered. I had a cocktail after a day of work, and sometimes had wine with clients, and got trashed with my friends when I went partying. I drank a lot of mixed drinks but it was very rare that I drank straight Vodka. I couldn't even remember the last time I had.

Bella laughed at me once and I was faintly glad that I'd cheered her up a bit. "Does seeing me in pain amuse you?" I asked as the burn spread down to my chest before dispersing. I already knew the answer to my question.

"A little," she admitted, "But mostly it amuses me to see people gag on something that doesn't even bother me anymore."

"Are you trying to tell me that you can drink straight Vodka and _not _have it burn?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Yep. I've built up a resistance. Watch," she instructed and took the bottle back from me and took a swig from it. Not quite as big as the one I'd taken but still. She pulled away from her lips and made a slight face, but didn't gag. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and grinned at me.

"Do you drink like twenty four seven?" I asked and then regretted it instantly.

She didn't seem bothered though. "No," she said, "But when I do drink I _drink._"

"Ahh," I said, understanding, "A binge drinker."

"Yep," she said, taking another swig, "And I'm about to go on another bender."

"Well then would you mind passing me the wine?" I asked, not liking the idea of more Vodka.

"What? Can't handle the Vodka princess?" she teased. It wasn't something I imagined her saying sober.

"Not as well as you," I said as she handed me the wine. I opened it and took a big long swig. Wine didn't bother me in the slightest. I chugged about half the bottle at once.

"Not bad," she said, "But I bet you can't do _this_." She then took the bottle of Vodka and _chugged. _She must have chugged about a quarter of the remains as I watched in shock. I thought she was going to keep going but then she suddenly pulled it away from her lips and began to cough and choke - spewing little droplets of Vodka on herself.

I tried not to laugh as she gagged. But once she stopped she began laughing and I joined in.

"Nice," I congratulated her.

"I'd like to see you _try _and do that kid," she said.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. But how 'bout we make it a bet?" she said, shoving the bottle at me. "If you can chug the rest of that bottle I'll give you another thousand dollars. If you don't, I get a free one hour session. What do you say? You game?"

Only in upper-class New York would people make a casual one thousand dollar bet. God, I really loved my life.

"If you knew me better Izzy, you'd know that I _never _step down from a challenge," I said. Why did she even have to ask? Of course I was game. I had nothing to lose, except an hour of my time. And I had a thousand dollars to gain. It was so on.

"So we got a bet?" she asked.

"Yeah. We got a bet," I said, sure that she wasn't going to stiff me. I knew where she lived, after all.

I stood up and lifted the bottle above my head and shook it slightly, watching the liquid slosh inside of it. There was a little more then half of the bottle left. This wasn't going to be pleasant. "Here goes nothing," I said and pressed the bottle to my lips and began to chug. Torrents of the fiery liquid went down my throat, burning my esophagus. The burn spread down to my chest and I nearly gagged. I kept going though. I refused to loose a bet. I kept pouring the Vodka down my throat, not sure how much more of this I could take. I opened my eyes to see that there was just a little bit more. Steeling myself, I did it and then tore the bottle away from my lips. I began to choke and cough and gag, my throat and chest burning.

"Holy crap!" Bella exclaimed, "Damn Jasper that was impressive."

The burn had spread to my stomach and I hunched in on myself slightly. My head was spinning and my eyesight blurring slightly. The whole world was spinning around me. Too much alcohol . . . Too much wine . . . _Way _too much Vodka. I felt the bottle slip from my fingers. I had to sit down. If I didn't, I'd fall and I was coherent enough to know that that would be bad. I stepped back and collapsed back on the couch.

"Jasper, you okay?" Bella asked as she cracked open another bottle of Vodka. Just looking at that wretched thing made me want to vomit.

"Yeah . . . Yeah. I'm fine," I told her, blinking to clear my vision, "Just give me a second."

"Maybe this will perk you up," she said. I watched her as she walked over to the desk on the other side of the room. She banged her leg against the coffee table and I smirked. She was still taking swigs from the Vodka as she walked. She extracted something from a drawer in the desk but I couldn't tell what it was. Things were still a little hazy.

She came back to the couch and I realized that the thing she held was a wallet. I watched, totally transfixed, as she pulled out one hundred dollar bill after one hundred dollar bill. I wasn't so good with keeping track of the amount of bills. I lost count frequently but I was willing to bet that it was a thousand dollars. With the big wad of money in her hand, she leaned over me so that her face was just above mine. She gave me a smile as she slipped the bills into the pocket of my jeans. I might have been just, if not more, drunk then she was, but I was coherent enough to note how sober Bella would never do that.

"You won," she informed me and in response, I laughed, mostly due to the fact that there seemed to be _two _Bella's. My vision was all fucked up and I knew what was to blame - that God damned Vodka.

Bella laughed twice. Actually, each of the Bellas laughed just once. But one plus one equals two so . . . I tried to work it out in my head but it wasn't working, so I just started laughing again. I watched as the two Bellas got farther and farther apart before getting closer and closer. Until they morphed together to great just one Bella. I roared with laughter.

"You okay there Jasper?" she asked, laughing.

"Never . . . better," I said between a hiccup.

Bella laughed and I joined in as she began to divide again to create two Bellas. I waved at the two of them and noticed how there seemed to be two of my hands too - connected at the base like Siamese twins. I laughed and moved my hand back and forth, back and forth.

"Uh Jasper?" came Bella's voice. I looked up to see just one Bella. And she was looking at me with a concerned expression.

"Yes Izzybella?" I inquired, giving her a lopsided smirk.

She looked at me for a moment before shaking her head. "You know I kinda expected a hooker to hold his liquor better. . ." she muttered, sitting back down.

"I usually get paid to have sex, not chug Vodka," I pointed out, hiccuping once.

"Well then we've both given each other new experiences," she muttered, taking a swig of the Vodka and making a face, "Last week I bought my first hooker and this week you got paid to chug Vodka for the first time."

"Cheers for new experiences," I slurred, lifting my hand up in a toast.

"Jasper," she said, looking at me, "Would you like a _drink_ to toast with?"

That was when I realized that there was nothing in my hand. "Ohhhkay," I decided.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, handing me a bottle of _something. _I wasn't sure what it was and I didn't care. All I knew was that it contained alcohol and that was good enough for me.

"To new experiences," Bella said, lifting her bottle of Vodka.

"Cheers," I agreed, clanking my bottle against her's.

She took a long swig of Vodka and I cracked open my bottle. I took a sniff of it but couldn't tell what it was. It smelled. . . suspicious. So I drank it. And I thought _Vodka_ burned. Whatever this shit was . . . It was like drinking fucking poison. Vodka burned when you swallowed, this burned while it was still in my mouth. I tried to be a man and swallow my liquor but I only managed to swallow about half of it before my throat felt like someone was scraping it with a rusty nail file. I did a spit take basically, spewing the rest of the horrible beverage out of my mouth in a mist.

Bella exploded in laughter as I chocked and gagged on the nasty-as-fuck-shit. I was making these strange little noises of displeasure as I squirmed around on the couch in revulsion. Bella continued to laugh at me as I coughed and fidgeted. Once it subsided and the burn was just a mild sting I was able to speak.

"The fuck did you give me? Fucking gasoline?" I demanded, blindly searching for somewhere to put the bottle of devil fluid. Bella laughed and took it from me.

"No," she said, taking a sip of it, "It's gin. From Ireland. Powerful stuff, 'aint it?"

"I feel like I just drank lighter fluid," I coughed, shaking my head back and forth in a desperate attempt to make my mouth stop burning. All it did was make me incredibly dizzy.

"Yeah it burns a bit," she agreed, taking a quick swig. She coughed a little this time but didn't have a spazz attack like I did.

"How . . . dwo ya _do_ that?" I slurred, fully aware that I was already drunk as fuck. I had no idea how I planned on getting home later and at the moment, I didn't care.

"Practice," she told me, "I used to drink a lot, before I met Edward. Now it's only when . . . When a certain somebody tries to talk to me . . ."

"Does this certain sommmebody have a nam?" I asked.

"You mean a name?" she asked, "Yeah. He has a name."

"Can you tell me his name?" I asked.

"I _can. _But I'm not," she said, "Instead I'm going to sit here with this hammered, obviously underage, hooker and get flat ass drunk."

"How do you know I'm . . . underage," I said, hiccuping once.

"Well if you were over twenty one you'd probably have a lil' more tolerance," she said, "Seeing as you seem to have none. You're amazingly intoxicated right now."

"Guilty as charged officer," I said and attempted to salute her. But I ended up poking myself in the eye somehow. "Fuck!"

Bella laughed. "Silly little drunken hooker . . ." she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not silly. You're silly," I mumbled.

"Hey, as long as I'm paying you, you don't insult me," she said, but she was smiling.

"Well the jokes on you then," I muttered, "'Cause your payin' me to get trashed . . . But I usually do that for free."

She shrugged and knocked back some more gin. "I regret nothing," she said and I got the strangest impression that she wasn't just referring to hiring a hooker to get hammered with her. But, I was too drunk to even care. It was a miracle I even noticed.

"Well I guess I'm just a sucker then aren't I?" she inquired.

"Better then bein' a biter," I muttered and then burst out laughing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What the fruck was that?" I slurred, sitting up. Everything seemed to spin a bit and that made me laugh like a mental patient.

"It's your phone dripshit," she muttered from where she was sprawled on the floor, her eyes trained on _The Little Mermaid, _which had just so happened to be on TV.

"Did you just call me a dripshit?" I asked, laughing as I knelt next to the couch began to search hazily through the cushions for my phone.

"Ya and you said 'what the fruck' so shut the fruck up," she snapped, taking a swigg of Rum.

"Gotcha! You can't hide from me you sneaky little bastard!" I exclaimed victoriously, grabbing what I had thought was my phone.

"Hello?" I said, pressing it to my ear, "Hello? Hellllooooooooo? Anybody 'der? Yelloooo? What the fuck? Why won't this _bitch_ answer me?"

"Because that's the remote you retard," Bella said.

I pulled it away from my head and realized that it _was_the remote. I began to howl with laughter and so did Bella. I collapsed back onto the floor and clutched my stomach as I shook with hysterical laughter. Bella was curled up on her side next to me, making little chocked hiccupy sounds as she convulsed with laughter. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe - I was pretty sure I was going to have some sort of seizure.

"I thought - I throught - I thought the remote was the -" I tried to pant out between my fits of laughter.

"And you - and you kept yelling at it," Bella gasped out as she rolled over onto her stomach and laughed into the floor. Based on the sounds she was making and the way she was shaking that, if you didn't know better, someone might think that she was crying.

"Oh God - I - I can't breathe," I chocked out, "Need - need -"

"Weed?" she supplied.

For no apparant reason, we both began to laugh even harder.

"Need - weed," I managed between my stiffling laughter, "That rhymes."

"Can't breathe - need air!" Bella gasped.

"That's what I was gronna say!" I agreed.

It seemed as if we were never going to stop laughing, but then that shrill screeching sound began again. It had subsided after I had attempted to answer the remote. But there it was again. Shrill and loud and ultimately annoying as fuck. So annoying that I was willing to force myself to calm down enough to breathe so I could find it and make it stop.

"Where the fuck is my phrone?" I slurred, rising to my knees.

"Try - the end table," Bella said, still laughing.

I inched over to the end table on my knees and sure enough, my cell rested on it. I grabbed it and giggled at the way it vibrated against my palm. I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear.

"Domino's Pizza," I said, "May I take your order? Our special tonight is kentucky fried chicken."

_"Jasper?" _came Rosalie's voice.

"Rosie!" I cheered.

_"Oh thank God. Where the fuck have you been? I've been worried sick about you! Where have you been? You were supposed to be home two hours ago! You don't know how close I was to calling Alice and demanding she go find you. You could've been dead in some crazy bitch's sex dungeon for all I knew!" _she ranted.

"Awwww don't be sad Rosie! Everything's groing to be alright! I'll take care of you! You can lean on me," I began to sing, "When you're not strong. And I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long unt-"

_"Okay,"_Rose interupted, _"How drunk are you right now?" _

"On a scale of what?" I asked.

_"One to ten,"_ she said.

"D, all of the above," I said and giggled.

She sighed. _"Where are you? I'm calling Peter and we're coming to get you."_

"Oh don't ya worry lil sista. I can drive myself home-" I began.

_"Like hell you will!"_she interrupted vehemently, _"You are not going anywhere _near _a car. Do you understand me? You are going to stay where you are and wait for Peter and I to come get you. Now, where are you?" _

"Oh at this nice lady's house! Her name's Bella," I told her excitedly.

_"That's great Jazz, but I kinda need you to be more specific,"_ she said.

"Oh okay. It's a big house," I told her.

_"You know what. Never mind. I'll call Alice and get the address from her. And then Peter and I are coming to get you. Now, promise me you're going to stay put,"_she instructed.

"Okay Rosie," I said.

_"You have to swear Jazz,"_ she said, _"Swear you won't get in a car until I get there." _

"Scouts honor!" I swore.

_"Well I guess that will have to do,"_ she sighed, _"Now just stay put. I'll be there soon."_

"Okay bye! See you then Rosie-posie!" I said but she'd already hung up.

"My sister is comin' to get me," I told Bella as I hung up the phone.

"Awww big sis is coming to pick up baby brother 'cause he's drunk off his ass?" she teased in a mumbly voice.

"Noooo. My little sister and my friend are coming to get me 'cause they dron't trust me to drive myself home," I said, sinking down to the floor.

"I wouldn't neither," Bella said, turning her attention back to _The Little Mermaid. _

. . . . . . . . . .

"Jasper? Jasper?" came a muffled voice, followed by some light pounding sounds.

"Jesus?" I called back, crawling on my stomach over to the living room entrance and peering out into the hallway.

"I'm pretty sure it's just your sister," Bella said, stumbling over and stepping over me, nearly falling on me in the process.

As she went over to the door I scrambled to my feet and stumbled, laughed, and almost fell back to the floor. I steadied myself and made my way to the front door, veering slighty off the given path and knocking into some things. I finally reached the front door and braced myself against the banister just in time for Bella to open the door to reveal Rose and my best friend Peter, a fellow hooker.

"Is Jasper here?" Rose asked Bella, trying to peer around her.

"He's right here," Bella said, moving out of the way.

"Hey you _guys_!" I enthused, "What are _you _doing here?"

"Taking you home," Peter said, stepping forward.

"Awww! But I'm having so much fun with Izzybella!" I whined, taking a step forward and stumbling.

"Yeah. You're coming home with us," Rose said decisevly.

"Awww okay! Well bye Izzy! Ima miss you!" I slurred, wrapping my arms around Bella in a tight hug, using her to support my weight.

"Okay Jazz. Time to go," Peter said, prying me off of Bella and leading me out the door.

"Bye Izzy!" I called.

"Bye Jasper," she said back.

"Thank you Bella," Rose said dryly, "For looking after him."

"Sure," Bella snorted, "That's what I did."

"Well. Whatever. Stil. Bye," Rose said before turning and leaving, closing the door behind her.

"Come on Jasper, let's get you home," she said.

"Okey dokey . . . But what about my car?" I whined.

"Alice said she'll come get it tomorrow," Rose said, "Bella's a friend of her's."

"Yeahhhh . . .They're besties," I said as we made our way down the walkway - me stumbling most of the way.

"Come here Jazz," Peter said, drawing my arm around his shoulders, "Before you hurt yourself."

"I had such a good time tonight," I slurred as they led me to the car.

"I don't wanna know about it!" Rose said, covering her ears.

"Nahhh it was greaaaatttt. I got paid three grand just to get wasted," I said.

"_Just _to get wasted?" Rose asked, disbelieving.

All I said was "Mhm," but I said it with a smug smile on my lips.


End file.
